


Up In the Air

by Kawaiicoyote



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Derek, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Barebacking, Biting, Blood, Choking, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, I REGRET NOTHING, M/M, Mates-implied, PWP without Porn, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Scratching, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, if you squint a little - Freeform, slight S&M elements, songfic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrap my hands around your neck so tight with love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up In the Air

**Author's Note:**

> So this song http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y9uSyICrtow is solely the inspiration for this work. If you listen to it you'll understand why, and I really do recommend listening to it.  
> Edit: it was brought to my attention that the other link was no longer available. New link is provided.
> 
> I own nothing of anything by the way.  
> As usual, this is unbeta'd, BUT I did go over it for mistakes for once.
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE: Please read the tags. I don't know if this will be triggery for people but someone pointed out to me that I need tag the snozz out of this. So if any of the tags offend you or you're not comfortable PLEASE step away.

_I wrap my hands around your neck so tight with love_

The air in the room is heavy. It’s humid and clings to their skin, the scent of sex cloys their senses, makes their mind fuzzy, makes everything heady. It drives them into a high that doesn’t ebb, only grows.

Stiles is pulled flush against Derek’s chest, the sweat of his back making it a slick slide between them with every movement.

Derek’s blunt teeth are embedded into the sensitive skin at the juncture of Stiles neck and shoulder. His breath puffs raggedly against the skin in a raspy growl. The pain is sharp and electrifying, it keeps him centered begging for more, but he doesn’t know what he wants more of.

Growls echo the room, growing louder more frantic. Derek’s claw tipped fingers flex tighter around Stiles throat. Tomorrow he’s going to be covered in bruises. Tomorrow he won’t even be able to talk right. The thought makes his dick drip, shoots arousal so suddenly up his spin he shudders.

Derek does it again, this time letting his claws dig sharply into the vulnerable skin of his throat. The pain is white hot and Stiles leans into it, driving the claws in deeper just enough to break skin. Stiles hisses and chokes on a moan and Derek fucks up into brutally with an animalistic snarl, he can feel Derek’s canines start to lengthen.

Stiles moans and pushes his hips down harshly, meeting Derek’s thrust and impaling himself on his dick, his inner muscles clamping around him like a vice. He can feel the blood well to the surface and trickle down his throat, Derek’s hand tightening.

He can no longer take in breath properly. His lungs burn and his vision is already starting to go hazy and his heart thunders in his chest with instinctual panic. But Derek doesn’t let up, if anything he presses his fingers tighter, presses his teeth tighter, _fucks_ his absolutely abused and raw hole harder. Just the way Stiles wants it.

His legs shake with exertion as he fucks himself back onto Derek, the muscles in his thighs trembling and straining, trying his damnedest to keep up with the brutal pace. He’s wheezing and panting and outright screaming himself hoarse but he doesn’t stop.

It’s sex like this that he craves. Derek doesn’t humor him often so when he finally manages to talk him into it he doesn’t stop, never wants to stop. It’s the edge of danger that sends chills down his spine like burning ice. The danger of Derek being on the brink of completely losing control. The danger that he could actually black out from lack of oxygen. The danger that Derek could turn him if he presses his canines down harder.

Derek hauls him back by his throat, an arm encircling his waist and holds him in place and loses control of any rhythm, his hips snapping up erratically while he snarls against Stiles shoulder. It causes a domino effect.

Stiles comes with a scream, back bowing body going taut and inner walls clamping down violently around Derek’s throbbing dick. Spots dance across Stiles vision and he can’t fucking _breathe_ but he keeps screwing himself down onto Derek.

It’s when Derek comes, his hot seed marking Stiles insides deeply without a barrier between them, claiming what is his, that his canines break skin before Derek can rip his mouth away from the abused skin. Stiles moans with the last breath he can manage when the black haze finally takes over his vision and he goes limp in Derek’s arms.

When he wakes up he’s cradled against Derek’s chest, his ear right over his heart. He sighs contentedly listening to the steady beating. After a moment he realizes Derek is carding his fingers through his hair and he smiles. Even with their brutal coupling he’s always sweet with Stiles, acting like he’s made of glass even if moments before he’d been testing the limits to see if he could really break.

“How you feeling?” Derek murmurs sleepily, voice rough and silky; it never fails to remind him of dark chocolate.

Stiles draws in a breath and swallows, mentally checking himself over though he knows Derek’s most likely checked him over and over for damages.

“Fantastic,” he finally replies, knowing Derek won’t hear a skip in his pulse because there’s no lie to be heard. He’s sore all over, no doubt bruised from head to toe, and his throat is on fire and hurts to even draw a deep breath. But despite that he feels peaceful, his thoughts only a simmering buzz at the back of his head instead of the chaotic roar they usually are. “Absolutely fantastic thanks to you.”

It’s a strain on his throat to say but the happy hum Derek gives is worth it.

The fall into a comfortable silence and Derek continues the light petting. Stiles long ago figured out that the petting was to assure Derek that he was there and safe and wasn’t going to just go away. He likes the petting anyway so he never thought to stop it.

Stiles knows when Derek’s hand stops moving but continues to cradle his head that he’s finally fallen asleep. He nuzzles tighter against Derek and throws an arm around him until his fingers brush against Derek’s hand, not holding but close enough to it.

He closes his eyes again and concentrates on the slow even beating of Derek’s heart against his ear and lets himself be lulled asleep, missing how Derek’s eyes carefully open and the smile that graces his mouth as he watches Stiles sleep again, guarding over him for just a little while longer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *twiddles thumbs* So, what cha'll think?  
> And to people reading my other unfinished works, I swear I'm working on it!


End file.
